the fast and the Jimmy
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Jimmy and Sheen are going undercover in an adrenalin fueled thrill ride
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was night time in Retroville the air was cool some of Retroville's teens showed up in the back of a truck and put a sign about the road closed and drove off. Three drivers were sitting on the hoods of their cars Britney has a pink Honda 2002 Nick has a blue Toyota supra 2JZ Nissa has a Mazda RX-7. Libby walked up " Alright wheres your forth driver you know the rules no fourth no race " Nick looked to Libby " Butch has a night shift at a club bouncing". Libby shook her head in disappointment " if you cant find i driver i will and i can pick anyone i want" all three drivers nodded in agreement. Libby whipped out her cell phone and pressed speed dial. In his lab Jimmy walked out of the shower and heard his phone go off he answered it "hey Libby whats up?" Libby glad Jimmy was home " there's a race about to go down want in on it?" Jimmy pondered " yeah i could use the money ".

Libby laughed " you have four minutes to get down here"

Jimmy threw on some cloths and ran out the door climbing into a black car and drove out. the black car spun wheels hard and was heading to the race. Everyone still waiting then a black Nissan skyline is being wheeled in with a crowed cheering the driver.

"Hang on Nerdtron" Nick said unhappy everyone groaned then a guy listening to a police scanner heard the cops going on the other side of town whistled signaling Libby " ok everyone betting $250 each so lets start this thing".

The drivers lined up the cars and revved their engine's. Libby went to the side and shouted " READY...GO!" the cars raced off Nick had the lead and Jimmy was already in second and Betty and Nissa were tied for third. Jimmy turned to the right but Nick watched from his rear view mirror and turned his steering wheel and his car swerved blocking Jimmy. Jimmy tried to go right but Nick blocked him again.

Nick overwhelmed by confidence "nice try Nerdtron but your not beating me".

Jimmy and Nick still further a head and Betty was now a head of Nissa. " let see you should be familiar with this Betty " Nissa said as she hit the gas pedal. Her car gained speed hitting Betty's rear bumper Betty jerked forward. While the girls are fighting for third Jimmy and Nick drifted on a turn now neck and neck Nick didn't want to lose so he hit a button on his steering wheel and he started going faster.

Jimmy smiled " hitting N02 early really " Jimmy pressed the nos button on his steering wheel and reaching close to Nick.

Libby sent a guy with a tow truck and they dropped the back of the truck creating a jump. Jimmy saw it and smiled Nick avoided it Jimmy hit the nitrous button again and took the jump his car flew over nicks and took the lead. Nick panicked and turned the wheel and spun hard.

Nissa also took the same jump Jimmy did and over came Betty

Jimmy crossed the finish line first and Nick spun in at second Nissa third and Betty dead last. Jimmy gathered the money from the other drivers then went to Libby and gave her half happy Libby held up the money and said " yo you see this , this is what you call mutual respect". Jimmy turned around and saw a woman with emerald eyes and flawless legs and a big bust. Cindy smiled "long time no see Neutron" she said with a smile then walked back to her car. Jimmy confused "wait where are you going" Cindy turned around "they'ill be here soon".

Sirens blared and cop cars were racing down the alley way everyone who saw the race and the racers made a mad dash out. Jimmy ran for his skyline and drove away as quick as he could. Before Jimmy new they had a spike strip waiting all four of his tires blew. Jimmy's car grinded to a halt and the police had him surrounded. The next morning Jimmy was in a room hand cuffed to the table when suddenly commander baker walked in with a couple of ice coffees. The man set the coffee down and walked over to Jimmy and released him from the cuffs. He handed Jimmy the coffee "street racing ,betting long stretch for a nobel prize winner Mr. Neutron". Jimmy ignored the comment he wasn't good for being lectured. Commander Baker took a drink then spoke again " i could pull some strings and make these recent offenses disappear wipe your record back to spotless, if you wouldn't mind doing another job for us".

Jimmy looked at the man "fine i'm in what do you need done upgrades to BTSO , create a new car for the agents or find jet fusion again?".

Commander baker looked to Jimmy "Actually we need you and a partner to go undercover and bring the head of a rising mob to justice". Jimmy thought it over drank the ice coffee till it was gone " yea i can help with that ". The two men shook hands and left the police station. After driving for a while they stopped at a vacant house where Carl was waiting he waved to Jimmy. Jimmy looking to the commander "no offence to Carl but he cant be my partner on this hes over cautious and a slow driver".

Commander baker looking at Jimmy "anyone else in mind?" Jimmy quickly spoke"there is only one person i got in mind for this job". Commander baker curious Jimmy and the commander got back in the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jimmy and the commander drove to a mental institution the commander raised an eyebrow. Jimmy looked to the commander "i know what your thinking the person i have in mind is sane". The two men walked through the door Jimmy raced to a doctor and got a room number. Jimmy and The commander walked down a long hallway till they came to a door. The Commander looked through the window and spoke "you sure about this Neutron if memory serves he is a wild one". Jimmy smiled "he may be wild but like Carl hes helped me out more times then any cop or agent". Jimmy unlocked the door with his laser watch "what ever happens next dont help" Jimmy opened the door.

Commander watched as Jimmy walked in "your on your own "

Jimmy walking in saw his dark hair friend staring out the window "Sheen turn around man were here to bust you out".Sheen turned around seeing his old friend and charged fist high. Jimmy grabbed Sheen's fist putting him in an arm lock knocking him over.

Sheen breathing heavy finally settled down"i was stuck on that planet for a year in here for four years and you could have helped get me out a'lot sooner". Jimmy got a little angry "I TRIED MAN I TRIED i searched for the rockets coordinates nothing came. When you finally came home in the rocket your history of obsession of ultralord and telling people about the year you were on another planet they threw you in here nothing i said would help".

Jimmy got off Sheen and lifted him up "now if your done being angry we got a deal that makes both lives easier".

Commander Baker walked in "Sheen i'm ready to not only clear yours and Jimmy's records but also spring you from here". Sheen skeptical looking to Jimmy then back to Commander baker "legit". The commander nodded yes Sheen walked out with Jimmy and Commander baker after the commander made a few went back to the vacant house and the Commander pressed a button and the garage opened.

Sheen and Jimmy were amazed Cindy standing in the middle of two cars a 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII and a 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS. Jimmy was eyeing Cindy in a white dress Sheen shook his head in disapproval.

Commander baker spoke " gentlemen you will be going undercover as drivers for this man". A projector Carl had set up showed a picture of Eustace Strych's father. Commander baker continued "thanks to Ms Vortex going undercover as Mr Strych's assistant we found hes been smuggling goods over the border but the money is now where to be found that's where you two are needed". Cindy walked over "Mr Strych will be looking for two competent drivers who are highly skilled ill be taking you to his new home". Jimmy and Sheen agreed and walked to the cars Sheen looked to Jimmy "i call dibs on the convertible".

Sheen jumped into the convertible and Jimmy climbed into the Evo Cindy went into the passengers seat of Jimmy's car.

The two cars left the drive way and headed for the streets the two cars racing and pacing cars left and right. Sheen and Jimmy stopped at a red light waiting for the green Cindy laughed "Jimmy this is almost as fun as the time we went racing in the desert". Jimmy looked at her eyes glued to her emerald eyes. The light turned green and Jimmy hit the gas pedal and didn't take his eyes off Cindy. Cindy laughed and Jimmy not breaking eye contact knowing their wasn't cars in front "this better then our first date" he said with a sly grin. Cindy couldn't stop smiling "you mean when we hopped the fence to Retroland to avoid our parents who thought we were home yeah".

Sheen Shook his head "what are you doing man" Sheen hit his gas pedal and raced to catch up with Jimmy.

They stopped at a stop sign after going down a long not believing Jimmy looked across to Cindy "he did the stare and drive thing didn't he?". Cindy smiled Sheen shook his head and yelled "amor loco enfermo" Which ment love sick fool in spanish Jimmy laughed. they reached their destination Jimmy and Sheen fallowed Cindy on foot to a mansion just outside Retroville .

Jimmy and Sheen saw other drivers their also interested in the job they new it wasn't going to be easy here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mr Strych walked out of his mansion "hello everyone i need 2 superb drivers to run errands for me as a test". All the drivers listening to everyword Mr Strych smiled "i left a package in a mercedes benz at a factory on the other side of retroville first two to bring it to me gets the job". Just when Mr strych finished the drivers all made a break for the cars Jimmy and Sheen hoped the fence and got in their cars and took off. Sheen and Jimmy neck and neck passing cars left and right the rest of the drivers behind them Sheen looking through his mirror seeing Jimmy. Sheen smiled " lets see if you still got the moves Jimmy" Sheen hit the gas and moved forward.

Jimmy saw Sheen gaining speed "ok Sheen i got something for you to see".

Jimmy pulled the clutch and hit the gas and swung a head of Sheen and made the car spin 180 degree and stuck up his middle finger.  
Sheen started laughing and yelled "genio loco" Jimmy knew Sheen called him a crazy genius.

Jimmy spun his car back 180 degree and the two continued way out in front.

Unknown to Jimmy and Sheen Carl and one of the agents was tracking them through GPS with Carl. The agent slammed his fist on the desk almost knocking Carls milkshake over "those punks are running COME ON WHEEZER lets catch them and bring em in". Carl didn't want to go but the agent grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to come with him.

Jimmy and Sheen made their way to the factory and got of the cars Jimmy pulled out his watch and shot off the doors lock off. The guys ran into the factory Jimmy and Sheen saw the car Sheen took off his shirt and wrapped it around his fist and punched with all his might to shatter the window. Jimmy opened the door checked the glove box and seats then the center console and waved it in front of Sheen. Jimmy smiled "come on Sheen put your shirt back on Libby isnt here". Sheen shook his head looking at Jimmy "hater at least i dont get distracted by Cindy". Jimmy froze and blushed a little Sheen laughed "ha i knew it".

Jimmy and Sheen back out to the cars two more drivers showed up Jimmy waved the package triumphent then a police car showed up and one person came out. The agent looked to Jimmy and Sheen "FREEZE punks your under arrest" Sheen angry pulled out a gun and fired it twice and hit the agents hood. Jimmy put a hand up to stop Sheen and he and Sheen got in their cars and rode off to mr strychs mansion. Making it back to the house Mr Strych was waiting outside by the pool for the boys got out of their cars and Jimmy handed the package to Mr Strych.

Cindy walked up behind Mr Strych with a rather large bottle of wine Mr Strych opened the package and pulling out a silver corkscrew. Sheen looked at Mr Strych with a look of disbelief Jimmy turned to Sheen giving him a glare.

Mr Strych "Congratulations gentlemen you got the job and excellent job on getting this ill send you word when i need you again".

Sheen went up to Mr Strych and shook his hand and he and Jimmy were about to leave when Mr Strych stopped them. Mr Strych looked to Sheen "oh gentleman excuse me but ill take my corkscrew back young man" Sheen passed the corkscrew to Mr strych. Jimmy and Sheen walked away back to the cars and drove away they headed to a club thats next door to a garage. Sheen looked to Jimmy " eh Jimmy what are we doing here?" Jimmy looked to Sheen " if you ask me the cops came pretty quick so im gonnah check out the cars while you walk in that club and beg the person in there to have you stay with them till dust settles besides our parents would probably throw you back in the mental hospital again". Sheen trying to think of a way to argue with Jimmy but knew he was right.

Sheen walked into the club and saw Libby drinking a bottle of water.

Libby saw Sheen and less happy to see him then the time he ruined her birthday smashing her presents. Sheen rubbed the back of his head "hey Libby". Libby looked at Sheen annoyed"hey Libby that's all you have to say to me after all these years that's all you have to say". Sheen looked to Libby she turned her back away from him "actually no i wanted to say sorry for being gone in all that time locked up i wanted to see you and when i was away on the planet in the deepest part of my mind seeing you is what i really wanted".

Libby turned around looking at Sheen her eyes flowing with tears " you really hurt me Sheen i started to think you didnt care what happened to me".Sheen walked over to Libby with no fear he was ready to recieve any punishment Libby saw fit.

Libby confused what Sheen was doing he picked her up and sat her on the stage and kissed her.

While they kissed Sheen waited to see what Libby was going to do but Libby put her arms around his neck and they finished kissing. Libby and Sheen finished she looked at him " ive been waiting for that for ages i missed us Sheen". Sheen smiled and nodded in aggreement they talked and Libby agreed to let him stay with her in the loft above the club. Libby and Sheen walked out seeing Jimmy working on the cars. Libby looked at the cars "where in the world did you guys get these we need to get them on the street". Jimmy rubbed the back of his head "Sheen they got these wired for gps so deep its through the hole car they would know if we drove with out seat belts". Jimmy looked to Libby "were gonnah need some different rides if Sheen and i pull off what we have to do wanna help Libby?".

Libby smiled and whipped out her phone "ill see what i can do you can count on me guys later Sheen". She walked away swinging her hips Sheen smiled and yelled looking at Libbys butt " Your boy can help put that fire out! Look at the bubble-" Jimmy elbowed Sheen in the ribs. Jimmy pretending not to see the guys in the ally way " see those guys in the ally Sheen". Sheen looked out the corner of his eye and nodded. Jimmy pretended to check out a girl on the beach "they fallowed us since we left the mansion wanna deal with it?". Sheen smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sheen snuck over the ally popping up in front of the guys who were watching him and Jimmy. Sheen pulled out a bottle "hey guys man look at his windshield so dirty here". Sheen pour the bottle on the windshield and wiped it with a rag the men got out of the car. Sheen pulled out a lighter and lit it "what don't you guys like my free service here" Sheen threw the lighter on the windshield. The window caught fire and the guys panicked and tried putting out the flames Sheen laughed and he ran back to Jimmy and they Jumped into their cars and took off. Sheen and Jimmy drove to the vacant house and out of the blue the agent who tried to arrest them grabbed Sheen.

The agent furious with Sheen " you , you think you can shoot at me and get away with it i am an agent of the BTSO ".

Commander Baker walked in wearing a hawaiian shirt "DINO PUT HIM DOWN OR YOUR GOING BACK TO ACCOUNTING ". Dino shocked "but sir i was just-" Commander Baker shook his head "about to get a laser to the back of the head neutron stand down". Jimmy lowered his wrist watch as Dino dropped Sheen Jimmy looked to Dino " if you were about to say Sheen tried to shoot you if Sheen wanted to you would have been dead on the first shot".

Commander baker sat and Listened to Jimmy's report while Carl was making the Commanders new shirt.

Commander Baker smiled " excellent keep up the good work gentlemen ". Jimmy shook the mans hand and Sheen and Jimmy left heading out Sheen looked to Jimmy "hey Jimmy why do you have a record other then the failed experiments".

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to Sheen "i helped somebody escape from the police as a favor to Cindy and her older brother. He taught me to be a better driver and it got me further in on her good side". Sheen shocked "wow Jimmy that's bold even for you dude but you did something awesome i would have done it if it was Libby". The two friends got into their cars and went to go see Libby. Jimmy and Sheen raced down to see Libby Sheen got out of his car and ran to Libby and kissed her Jimmy let them finish.

Jimmy looked to Libby" So Libby got us anything good you are the girl with her ear to the ground".

Libby smiled "you guys got a race tonight for slips i think these cars will meet your approval". Jimmy and Sheen waited and two guys showed up in a blue and red dodge cars and Sheen was up first. Sheen and the driver in the red car were at a starting line and Libby was standing in front of them "ok guys there is a barrel at the end of the rode first one back after one pass on the barrel gets the losers car". Sheen and the driver both nodded Sheen revved his engine and the other driver laughed and revved his engine. Jimmy spooked "oh shit american muscle Sheen you gottah win man". Sheen nervous he took deep breaths "Just smoke him ...Just smoke him".

Sheen and the driver raced off Sheen grabbed the clutch and hit the gas when he reached the barrel he pulled the hand break and the car drifted. Sheen pulled the break down and hit the gas the two cars neck and neck Sheen hit the nitrous button and won the race.

Jimmy fist bumbed Sheen "one down and one to go" Jimmy won his race with ease and won the blue car.

Sheen and Jimmy got the cars and brought them to the garage the next day and Sheen and Jimmy began working on the cars. Jimmy rubbed the back of his head "hey Sheen were gonnah need two nos tanks man". Sheen looked confused "we already have them suited up for gas though". Jimmy laughed "yes but these will be in case our cars have uninvited people riding shot gun". The guys worked on the cars and Jimmy installed some surprises in the cars. Cindy showed up in short shorts and a tube top and Jimmy was liken what he was seeing.

Cindy was scared she ran and hugged Jimmy thrown by this surprise Jimmy looked to Cindy "Cindy whats wrong?", She tried to stop her tears but they continued to flow.

Cindy still holding Jimmy "i over heard Strych he says hes going to move the money and clean up any lose ends that meaning the drivers too and he said about replacing the secretary".

Jimmy knew if villains wanted things to remain in the dark all lose ends had to be removed. Jimmy pulled Cindy in closer "don't worry i'm not leaving and after Sheen and i walk your coming with". Jimmy and Cindy went to the back of the garage while Sheen and Libby finished up. When suddenly a silver mustang drove up and the people who were fallowing Sheen and Jimmy came out both holding a gun. Jimmy saw them through the window and pushed Cindy out the backdoor. Jimmy ran out to make sure Sheen didn't do anything crazy.

Jimmy was grabbed and thrown to where Sheen was and one of the men held a gun to Jimmy. The other man went to the back room to see if anyone was the Sheen being brave knocked the gun up and took it from the man holding him at gun point. Jimmy quickly got to his feet and held his watch up laser ready. The other man came back Jimmy looked at him "drop the gun or else". Strych walked in "gentlemen please we came to see if she was here not to make a mess if shes not here lets go im dreadfully busy".

After they left both Jimmy and Sheen sighed in relief lucking out the fact Strych ignored the cars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jimmy and Sheen finished detailing the cars and left them in Libby's care they hoped into their vehicles and drove away to the mansion. Jimmy had gotten a message from Strych in his car on the watch communicator. Jimmy and Sheen made it to the mansion where the men who fallowed them waiting the man who held his gun to Jimmy looked at the guys. The man took a step forward "Mr Strych bought you guys a fifteen minute window to grab the money from where its stored and run it to a private location". His partner stepped forward "we will be joining you guys to make sure you dont run off with the money". With that the guys dove off to the location passing houses left and right they drove down a drive way to an old house and popped the trunks Strych's men went in then came out with three bags each and put three bags in trunks of each car.

Leaving the house the guys went down the long drive way. The police showed up at the intersection and Jimmy and Sheen lead them through an ally way blocking the police from surounding them and Jimmy and Sheen took the back roads to the garage.

When they showed up they drove in and the cops surrounded the garage. Dino and Carl sitting on the edge of their seats along with baker watching on the laptop,

The commander panicked "wheres Neutron and Estevez SOMEONE GET ME A PICTURE NOW".

Dino ran and got a picture on the big screen and patched into the camera of the police chopper seeing the garage. The garage doors opened and six cars including the Evo and Spyder raced out and smashed through the cars making an opening and a blue and red car raced out. Libby looked up smiled and waved from the Spyders driver seat. The commander looking at the screen "WHERE ARE THE GUYS".

Jimmy and Sheen raced down the street and split up in case the cops showed up Jimmy opened his watch "Thanks Libby we owe you one". Libby sitting on the Spyders driver door shaking her head "Jimmy you and Sheen owe me big time for this and ill certainly be collecting".

Sheen and the other henchman drove through lower Retroville and Sheen smiled "Enjoyin' the ride? Man, it's a fast car, huh? Man, it's a classic. Old school. American muscle. Man, this car can do all kinda things, man. Wanna see?" The henchman looked at Sheen confused Sheen looked past the henchman and pointed "oh man whats that?." The henchman looked out the window and Sheen pressed a button on the dashboard and the passengers door flew off and the henchman and his seat flew out. Sheen laughed going down the road "guess he will have a better look at the police station up close".

Jimmy waited to get rid of his unwanted passenger when the henchman finally gave him the coordinates to meet Strych. Jimmy waited and pressed the button to his GPS to Show Sheen where hes going. Sheen saw the mini GPS activate in his car and race to meet up with Jimmy.

Jimmy finally arrived to an airstrip where Strych and Cindy were going to meet him but then the henchman pulled out his gun. Looking at Jimmy the henchman said " apologies amigo you and your friend were a blast but Strych said to clean up loose ends." Jimmy pressed the button trying to eject the passenger but it would deploy seeing Jimmy pressing a button repeatedly confused the henchman. The henchman grew angry "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Jimmy's watch then opened and Sheen's voice came through "HES CALLING FOR BACKUP AND ITS A BULL NOW YOUR GONNAH GET THE HORNS". Sheen slammed down on the gas slamming full speed and hitting the back of Jimmy's car the henchman hit his head on the dash and knocked out. Jimmy and Sheen left the cars and bumped fists Jimmy and Sheen laughed.

Strych rolled up in his silver benz moments later with Cindy and a gun in his hand they stepped out and he said "excuse me gentlemen but where are my men?".

Sheen walked up to Strych and said "well you see they kinda got into an accident and NOW JIMMY". Sheen knocked up Stryches hand that held the gun and Jimmy fired his laser watch and shot the gun out of Stryches hand. Cindy smiled and ran from Strych while Jimmy and Sheen charged Strych. Strych pulled out a hidden gun from his jacket and aimed at Jimmy but Sheen saw it and fearing for Jimmy he jumped in front Strych fired and hit Sheen in the shoulder. Sheen fell to the ground holding his shoulder and Jimmy rushed Strych taking him to the ground. Jimmy grabbed the gun and with the back of the gun he hit Strych acrossed the head and knocked him out.

Jimmy and Cindy rushed to Sheen and Cindy kept pressure on Sheen's shoulder and Jimmy made a call to Commander baker. Within five minutes the commander and Carl showed up Carl went to work and bandaged Sheen's shoulder with Cindy's help. Commander baker slapped cuffs on Strych. Sheen looked over and shouted "dont drop the soap rich man" Jimmy laughed "when he gets out your so dead".

Sheen looked to Strych and Strych wasn't worried "ill get out and you will be seeing me again".

Sheen looked to Jimmy "hes not getting out right Jimmy right?". Jimmy and Sheen went to the vehicles and grabbed the bags of money and handed them to Commander baker the commander smiled and said "congrats boys your records are cleared Sheen you wont be going back to the institute". Jimmy and Sheen excited and bumped fists and Cindy brought her 1994 Acura Integra Type R around. Jimmy looking at Cindy with a big grin Sheen shook his head " i am going to have to watch your back man". Jimmy snapped out of his trance and looked to Sheen "i dont know what your talking about she just distracts me". Sheen smiled with a look that said yeah right. Jimmy looked over his shoulder then to Sheen "your pockets are not empty are they Sheen". Sheen laughed and lifted up his shirt revealing multiple stacks of cash "we wont have to worry bout money for a while Jim." They hoped in Cindy's car and drove away to Retroville.


End file.
